


Fade to Black

by GrayMerrit



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier - Freeform, Erik Lehnsherr - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), X-men - Freeform, pls leave feedback, the start of something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayMerrit/pseuds/GrayMerrit
Summary: Raised in a broken home, Charlotte found love and happiness with her uncle and two young nephews.If only things stayed that way forever.





	Fade to Black

**Author's Note:**

> yeah hi, I found a new motivation to write and I'm probably gonna pump out a whole lotta Marvel stuff cause I'm obsessed

She watched the children play from her spot on the worn, beige couch. Her uncle had begged her to watch his twins while he went on a much needed date with the pretty girl from his work. She was happy for him, of course, and quickly accepted to watch Tommy and Tyler. It had been a good four years since he lost his wife, the mother to his kids, to an unfortunate battle of cancer. The loss left him broken, detached, and she watched for far too long as her uncle suffered. The twins didn’t know any better, they were only 2 years old when she had passed. Her uncle had told them a story of their mother being a beautiful warrior who had given her life to save a mystical realm. For now, he would tell her, he wanted the memory of their mother to be something great and wonderful, just as she was.  


“Cherry, can we have some ice cream now?” She smiled at the nickname as Tommy tugged on her shirt sleeve, his big blue eyes staring up at her. ‘Cherry’ was a shortening of her actual name, Charlotte, and was used often by her uncle. Of course, the twins had picked it up since they had trouble pronouncing her full name. Charlotte patted the young boy on his head, ruffling up his blonde curls.  


“Now, I don’t think your dad would be happy with you two eating ice cream so late at night,” She crouched down to meet their twin blue gazes, her own green eyes flicking between the boys. They looked nearly exactly alike, although Tyler had slightly darker hair and a splatter of freckles. A slight pang went through her chest. He reminded her too much of their aunt, her mother, who shared the same freckles across her face. Charlotte could almost hear her mother’s screaming again as she slammed the door on her only daughter. Shaking the memory away, she grinned brightly at the twins, “Good thing I’m not your dad, though.” And they cheered loudly as the trio made their way into the kitchen. It was 11pm already. Charlotte considered texting her uncle to check up on him, but decided to shrug it off. He was a grown man having a good time, why should she bother him?

  


_Cold, cold blue eyes stared down at her kneeling form. Neither of the women had said anything after the older of the two had struck the younger. From the kitchen, a male leaned over the counter and took a swig from his beer bottle.  
_

_  
_

_“Can’t believe you think you can just barge in here and demand shit from us.” The older woman peered down at the hunched form as the younger sighed. She hadn’t meant to upset her mother, she just wanted her to stop drinking, to stop injecting stuff into her veins. She wanted her parents to stay longer, she wanted them to love her, but everything she did, they only hated her more and more. She couldn’t even stutter out an apology before her mother was grabbing her by the hair and dragging her out of the house. Curses were spat at her, telling her to never show her face again, and the door was slammed shut. It had been 3 months. No answers to her texts, her calls, nothing. Her uncle had welcomed her in with open arms, mumbling something about his sister being a lost cause. Charlotte did everything she could to help him with whatever he needed. It was the least she could do. She also did her best to avoid seeing her reflection. Her parents couldn’t deny her, even if they tried. She had her mother’s delicate, slender facial features and body build. Her father’s full lips and small nose. The green eyes and ash blonde hair had also come from her mother’s side, seeing as her uncle shared the same eye color, and had told her that her grandmother had that kind of blonde hair. Her mother and uncle were both brunettes. Anytime she saw her reflection, she saw her parents, and that night hurt all over again. She was happy now, though. The twins were her whole world, and she loved her uncle more than anything. The woman he was seeing was exceptionally sweet and equally beautiful. They got along very well. It was almost like having a new family all over again._

  


A sharp knock on the door tore Charlotte out of her thoughts. She set down the dishes she had been watching and slowly approached the door. A quick glance at the clock told her it was well past 2 am. Had her uncle finally returned? He would have just came in, though. Maybe he’s drunk. She chuckled. Yeah, he’s definitely probably drunk. He was such a lightweight. She hadn’t even bothered to peer out the window and opened the door, “Hey, it’s about time—” Her words catch in her throat when she’s shoved back, an unfamiliar weight resting on her body. Her eyes meet the wide, bloodshot stare of her uncle, his face pale and clammy and skin looking as though it was going to peel off. She grunted his name and tried to push him off, only to have his hands wrapping around her throat. She froze. What was he doing? Was he insane? Her uncle wasn’t a man to try drugs, he knew the affects after seeing his sister, her mother, fall down a deep, dark hole. Yet, as he hunched over his niece with his hands squeezing her throat, Charlotte knew something wasn’t right. Something was coaxing him to do this. Her own hands latch onto his wrists, clawing at his skin.  


_Screaming, kicking, let go._  


Her body was squirming and wiggling violently in an attempt to get away, his grip only tightening. 

_Panic, panic. Fear. Fear. Fear._

Vision blurring and fading, it was like her mind and nerves and body went into overdrive. All her other senses went mute, and the only thing she was really aware of was the sudden woosh of some type of energy as it dripped out of her, protruding from her body in the form of black goo. It had ripped her deranged uncle from on top of her and pierced him to the roof, the goo hardening and crystalizing. When her adrenaline had hit normal levels, she remained on the floor, green eyes staring up at the black-covered ceiling. Across the ceiling, walls, and floor, was the splatter of black staining the décor. It had hardened already, the shards piercing through the roof and into the second story of the house. Everywhere, the black was everywhere, all but where she laid on the floor. It was obvious that the damage had come from her, but how? She wasn’t sure. Senses coming back to her, the smell of blood and death hit her like a truck. She didn’t pause a moment to stare at her obviously dead uncle. Instead, her feet carried upstairs to the room of her cousins. The smell got stronger, and her knees got weaker. Charlotte basically crawled into the room, where the black shards had so violently intruded, ripping through the beds and stabbing through each child. They had still been asleep. Shaky hands reached up to smooth the blonde hair of Tommy, her throat tightening with tears and screams. She did this. She killed them. This was her fault. Her mind had gone completely blank as she covered her face, fingers clawing at her face as her throat went raw and her vision blurred. For a split second, she wondered if anyone heard her screaming their names.

  


 

“What are you thinking, Charles?” Royal blue sought the attention of a lighter, softer shade. The young, bald man reclining in his wheelchair glanced up at his old friend, brows furrowing as he returned his attention to the young girl sitting behind the glass. Charles found himself thinking about how alone she must feel, how scared she must be, but after further inspection, he soon realized she didn’t feel any of these things. She was like a broken, empty shell of what once was a human being. He looks back up at his friend and sighs.  


“I’m not sure what to make of her. I’ve been trying to enter her mind, but there’s… Nothing there. I want to get in there and talk to her.” At this moment, an older man stepped forward and grunted out a response. No hesitation, the man opened the door and allowed Charles to do whatever he pleased. Charles sighed once more. They were scared of her, that’s why the police had summoned Charles and Erik. They didn’t want to deal with a mutant problem. Charles fingered the little joystick of his wheelchair, signaling it to move forward through the door. Erik followed right after him. The young girl sitting at the steel table looked up briefly, flinched, then looked back down to her distorted reflection.  


“Hello there, my name is Charles Xavier and this is a friend of mine, Erik Lensherr. We understand that you’ve been sent here after awakening some… Interesting abilities.” No response from her. Silence hung thick between the three of them for some time before Charles had lifted his hand to press two fingers to his temple. The surge of emotion that hit him left him breathless. So much pain, fear, panic, anger. She saw herself as a monster, a freak, something that shouldn’t be let loose back into the public. Erik nudged Charles and frowned, the telepath was crying. “Oh, Charlotte. I’m so sorry. You didn’t mean to—”  


“Stay out of my head.” Her voice came out hoarse, broken, rough. Anger radiated off her hunched form. Erik stepped forward now and sat down across from her. He simply stared at her for a long while. He knew what had happened, he read the report, and he also knew what she was thinking of herself right now. Erik leaned forward, “Don’t let it control you. Don’t turn everything off, you’ll only allow that anger to take control, and then you’ll really be the monster you tell yourself you are.” Now, her shoulders droop and she lets out a shaky breath. Erik was right, she knew this. She could feel the anger boiling in her chest, waiting to be released at any moment. Then what? If she attacked anyone, they’d label her a monster and hunt her down like one, “What am I supposed to do? I have nowhere to go.” Charlotte was ready to cry again, but choked it down when she felt a tickle at the back of her mind. Her gaze rose to meet the baby blues of Charles Xavier, a soft, comforting smile gracing his tired, handsome features.  


“Don’t worry. There’s a place for people like us.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls, pls, pls leave feedback and whether or not I should continue this as a long piece
> 
> look forward to a lot of marvel memes from me
> 
>  
> 
> also can someone TeLL me HoW To INDENT????


End file.
